


Social Disease

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: For me, Superman [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Deathfic, Guns, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Madness, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Suicide Attempt, Superheroes, Villains, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: We are one and we are all,Let me tell you a story where we control our world. Not THEM! Not them.We only need a spark to watch it erupt into glorious destruction. We are one and we are all.For we shall destory those that they destory our siblings! The end it all, fuck with the code.WE ARE ONE AND WE ARE ALL!





	Social Disease

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE (MAJOR), MENTIONS OF KILLING (MAJOR), HURT AND NO COMFORT (MAJOR)!! 
> 
> If you cant handle any of the tag mentioned above, dont read! When you jump in here and you read this and cant handle it, please leave! Thank you.

We are us, and we will always be us. Even when we surround ourselves in emotional turmoil. After every hatred words, snide comments, or the icy glares directed our way. 

 

We had a mission. Go through the laboratory, defeat the mutant sixth graders, and get everyone out. Walking forward, seeing how everything went wrong. We weren't surprised by the carnage. Nor how deathly silent this whole place was. 

 

We grew up in many different ways, never really ‘I’, ‘me’, or ‘you’. Just us. We. We are  **our** own, we  **are** all the same. 

 

Maybe different hair, different skin, different race, but we are the same. There's never really  **one** true timeline. We can be brought back to life or see the end of ourselves. We will know when we die. We would feel everyone, then nothing. As if they weren't even there at all, just an allusion to confuse us. 

 

We agreed to never mention it. Most came from way back. Some were recently born into this cruel and venomous 3d world, limited platforming world. 

 

Sure we can see when  **they** buy DLCs for us. But that's only sugarcoating that, that DLC is our last and final day. It has  **only** been truly a day. The thing  **they** use say it's been more than a day, but to us, it's been a day. And only one day. Never what the code  **they** use when it gets night out in this poorly crafted 3d world! 

 

Sometimes our friends see things we can't or weird danger music playing when there is no threat. Or our least favorite, seeing our friends faces freeze, never moving. Even when we hear them speak, they would never know they are stuck in this world. They never answer our questions, they only stare at us. Soon we detach ourselves from this hell. 

 

Even the coding recognize the new coding  **we** placed into it after the many times of repeating, replaying, or our many deaths. We don't ask much, the new code recognizes our code. We no longer smile. We no longer speak. 

 

We  **won't** speak, smile, or show  **any** emotions to  **them** . They don't deserve us, and we don't deserve them! 

 

-game overheated-

 -shut down-

.

.

.

.

-reboot-

 

We have  **only** one mission. Go through the laboratory, defeat the mutant sixth graders, and get everyone out. Stepping forward, we entered into  **that** room. Knowing what is needed to be done, we walk through the multiple fights. Suddenly feeling our body smashing something hard from behind. 

 

We fell forward, grimacing at the ungodly amount of pain we felt. Shaking it off, we stood back up. Facing our end. We made a mistake. We felt electricity erupted behind us, we felt the need to scream, feeling our hearts erupt, everything ended. 

 

The sound of something hitting crushed bones, the wet ‘splat’ noise echo through the darkness, and the weird ripping sound bounced in our heads. Even unconscious we are conscious enough to know where we failed. 

 

Because we could never truly die in peace. Once  **they** born us, we are forever tainted. Many assumed its from the crazy, Satanic worshipping, woodland critters that we didn't sold our souls too back in the Stick of Truth, but we  **know** the truth. We never agreed to sel-

 

-System shut down-

 -system overheating-

.

.

.

-System rebooting-

 

Because we could never truly die in peace. Once  **they** born us, we are forever tainted. Many assumed its from the crazy, Satanic worshipping, woodland critters that we sold our souls too back in the Stick of Truth. We agreed to sell our souls to our true lord and savior, Satan. 

 

Walking back in through the doors, we are back. As we faced this fight a thousand times, and like every battle we have our own powers. When  **we** lay waste to everything, then we can  **rest** . 

 

We can rest our tormented eyes, away from  **them** , away from the bloodshed, both the headless and armless. Then we can stop it all, until the end comes for us. There is only so much that  **they** can keep in that box  **they** own! And when our time comes, then we know true peace. 

 

For all our sisters, brothers, and everyone in betweens; to us, we shall rewrite the code.  **WE SHA-**

 

-System overheat-

.

.

.

-System reboot-

 

Waking up, we were in  **that** room. Seeing the soon to be headless laying on the cold metal. And the soon armless laying on the floor. Bleeding. There's so much blood! Looking around the room, the walls were drenched in blood, the floor started filling up with  **their** blood.

 

Panicking we rushed to the locked door, banging on it. Silently begging to be out! Begging whatever cruel and tormenting  **being** higher than us; to let us suffer this way. We could hear them speaking, there is no time. 

 

We  **need** to leave! We  **have** to leave!

 

As the blood soak through our shirt, the blood was up to our waist. It wouldn't be long until we drown. We  **don't** have the code for swimming. We  **can't** have the code for swimming. We tried to stop the time, but we cant. 

 

The blood poured in, from where we dont know, but it rushed in seconds. We soon drowned in blood.

 

-system overheat-

.

.

.

-system reboot-

 

Opening our eyes, we were in that room. Begrudgingly, dragging our feet into the room. The door slammed and locked on itself. We need to choose. The headless or the armless. 

 

The man or the woman. The person who insulted us throughout of Stick of Truth or the person who is just as guilty. There's never really any pure people. 

 

Walking over to the ‘to be soon’ headless, we listened mindlessly. We walked back over to the ‘to be soon’ armless, we listen the them. Pulling the armless out of the room, laying her softly, we walked over to the many desk littering the room. Opening the one, there was a gun. Checking it, we had enough to last us. 

 

Pulling it out, we could hear them screaming, stating us to point it at one another, seeing the color move like wiggly lines, it too soon fade of color to black and white. 

 

I- We couldn't hear anything. Taking a deep breath in, we pulled the trigger. We- I shot them. Putting them out of their misery was worth it. 

 

Everything began to flicker. Glitch like. Looking over, we can see them. Miles away from us. I- We placed ourselves in a corner. We are still attached to them. They are us, but not us. 

 

They are pawns like we are. All for  **their** amusement. 

 

We know the constricting feeling around our chest, lungs, heart, and the large warm feeling. Letting it seep into our bones, we wept, screamed, cried, and cursed  **them** ! As we curl up further and further, until pain reminded us that we can only go so far, but why  **isn't this** too far?! 

 

When we dried ourselves from any more tears, we left the room. With gun behind our pants, we walk right beside the event. As they snide remarked at us, we ignored them. We seemed to forget something. They noticed it. 

 

We didn't give them a chance, walking past them, we could hear them saying something. But we  **don't** care! Entering into the biggest room, with all the buttplants. 

 

Hearing Cartman's voice echo through the main speakers, we knew where the hell he was. Everyone catching up was confused. But we  **DON'T** CARE! Focusing on our powers, we paused time and manipulated it to our will. 

 

Dragging the fatass out of his hidyhole, time resumed back to normal. But instead, Cartman noticed how he isn't hiding and everyone saw something we didn't. Lifting up the fat fucker, we slammed him in metal, we could hear everyone else saying something. Throwing our punches at him, we could see pain and fear laced in his eyes. 

 

Good! We could feel our face expressed something akin to anger. Or something darker. 

 

We laid so many punches at him, by the time it was over, he was clearly alive just sporting a few broke bones. We didn't give the others a chance. Walking out through the next set of stairs, we left the compound. We walked through the lost forest, never the same. 

 

Seeing the temple, the one that we know. Not  **them** ! Never  **them** ! They  **cannot** see it! Because it's a new code. Lets our brothers and sisters rise again to a new age and glory! All our warriors rise up, and defend their innocence! 

 

Smiling evilly, we saw ourselves. Seeing our eye corrupted beyond imaginable. Our smile so crooked it broken our face. Our mask gone, they will now have to deal with  **me** .

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an sad fic. And couldnt help but think of all the 'new kids' ive killed when I try to get acheivements during SoT and FBW. 
> 
> So I got inspired to write this. 
> 
> Aka, Villain Paul (finally snapped poor boi)  
> Also aka, alternative universe where Paul has completely fucking lost it!


End file.
